LOVELESS
LOVELESS is an ancient romance story - author unknown - which follows the deeds of three men who set off on a quest to find the ''"Gift of the Goddess". ''The story was developed into a play and because it turned out to be so popular, a street in Midgar was named after it - ''Loveless Avenue. ''The play is often shown at 6:00pm. Story The story is about three friends which travel around the world looking for the Gift of the Goddess in the midst of a war between nations. The three friends are titled The Hero (Depicted as Sephiroth in Genesis' life), The Traveller (Depicted as Genesis in Genesis' life) and The Prisoner (Depicted as Angeal in Genesis' life). The prisoner is captured by the enemy but manages to escape and is found and cared for by a woman who is deemed an "enemy". However, the prisoner and the woman fall in love and then he feels guilty that he has broke his promise to his friends. The Traveller realises that in order to recieve the Gift, one of them has to die and with the Hero already gone and not willing to return, The Traveller goes to find The Prisoner, who had already betrayed. But the Prisoner could not fight his friend and allowed himself to die, making him a sacrifice to recieve the Gift. The rest of the story is a mystery but it is meant to describe what happens to the world when the Gift is granted. Interpreted { Prologue } When the war of the beasts brings about the world's end The goddess descends from the sky Wings of light and dark spread afar She guides us to bliss, her gift everlasting Act I The infinite mystery The gift of the goddess is what the three men seek We are disquieted by our actions But their fates are scattered by war One becomes a hero, one wanders the land And the last is taken prisoner But the three are still bound by a solemn oath To seek the answer together, once again Act II Though the prisoner escapes, he is gravely wounded His life is saved, however By a woman of the opposing nation He begins a life of seclusion with her Which seems to hold the promise of eternal bliss But as happiness grows, so does guilt Of not fulfilling the oath to his friends Act III As the war sends the world hurtling towards destruction The prisoner departs from his newfound love And embarks on a new journey He is guided by hope that the gift will bring bliss And the oath he swore to his friends Though no oath is shared between the lovers In their hearts they know they will meet again Act IV The prisoner meets the friend who wandered. The wanderer is dying and the world is ending. He is furious that the prisoner gave up on their quest to pursue love while he remains loveless. The wanderer knows that in order to end it one of them must die. And so he initiates a fight to the death. The prisoner is unable to kill his old friend, and allows himself to be killed. Act V The prisoner's sacrifice was the gift of the goddess, and its realization saved the world. The prisoner never returned to his lover, rendering her LOVELESS, the namesake of the poem. She was not alone however for her lover died and saved the world, and she would have him as long as she lived in the world. And so the prisoner's sacrifice saved the world and his love. Poem Prologue When the war of the beasts brings about the world's end The goddess descends from the sky Wings of light and dark spread afar She guides us to bliss, her gift everlasting Act I Infinite in mystery is the gift of the Goddess We seek it thus, and take to the sky Ripples form on the water's surface The wandering soul knows no rest. Act II There is no hate, only joy For you are beloved by the goddess Hero of the dawn, Healer of worlds Dreams of the morrow hath the shattered soul Pride is lost Wings stripped away, the end is nigh Act III My friend, do you fly away now? To a world that abhors you and I? All that awaits you is a somber morrow No matter where the winds may blow My friend, your desire Is the bringer of life, the gift of the goddess Even if the morrow is barren of promises Nothing shall forestall my return Act IV My friend, the fates are cruel There are no dreams, no honor remains The arrow has left the bow of the goddess My soul, corrupted by vengeance Hath endured torment, to find the end of the journey In my own salvation And your eternal slumber Legend shall speak Of sacrifice at world's end The wind sails over the water's surface Quietly, but surely Act V Even if the morrow is barren of promises Nothing shall forestall my return To become the dew that quenches the land To spare the sands, the seas, the skies I offer thee this silent sacrifice (Written by Genesis Rhapsodos) Category:Literature